Problems of the Past
by Hp fan idk I hate names
Summary: Discontinued. I'm going to be rewriting this and publishing it as a new story. I am going to change a lot because I feel I didn't have anywhere I was going with this. I also didn't like how I wrote it, as someone pointed out, it reads like a list so I'm going to fix it. Harry and Tonks are sent back to Hogwarts. They have to figure out what they have to do and why they are there.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - I don't own Harry Potter or make any profit on it.

Chapter One - A New Beginning

The magical clock flashed 2:03 AM. Harry was in bed shirtless, his chest scarred from the final fight between him and Voldemort. Tonks lay with him, her head resting on his chest. She absentmindedly traced one of his scars, causing him to shiver. They were in the master bedroom at Potter Manor. The room was originally painted red and gold but the couple had decided to paint it light blue. There was a bathroom off to the corner, it was bigger than Harry's room at Number 4 Privet Drive. He has lived in Dudley's second room, that he kept all his toys that didn't fit into his first room in. Harry stroked her, currently, dirty blond hair with his fingers. Tonks shuddered despite the heating charms placed on the room and the blankets they were under, not to mention the body heat radiating off of Harry.

A green light flew in through the window, it circled them, not caring about the two wands pointing at it. Cautiously Harry asked, "Who, what, are you and what do you want with us?"

"Oh you'll find out what I want in a few minutes," a disembodied voice said in a deep voice, probably belonging to the orb. I wonder what it wants. Why am I not scared. What the fuck is that thing anyways. I sure hope it doesn't hurt Tonks. Harry's mind raced a mile a minute trying to figure out the countless questions he had.

The voice continued even as the aurors thought, "Get dressed. Put on anything, it doesn't matter what."

"Well, if it doesn't matter than I am fine as I am, thank you very much," Tonks challenged. How dare this break into our home and demand us what to do. How did it even get in, we have had the best wards in Britan since the Malfoys redid their home and had to strip the wards after a worker died.

"Unless you want to be completely naked when you arrive, then it does matter. I'm trying to save Magical Britan here so chop chop, lazy asses," the orb appeared to have a mouth as it spoke.

Harry and Tonks hurried to oblige. The second they were done and had their wands again, the orb swooped towards them, engulfing them in a green glowing ooze. Then everything was dark

~O~

"The train leaves in 10 minutes," the conductor announced, his magically amplified voice bouncing off the walls of platform 9 and 3/4.

Harry spotted Tonks with her parents, her hair flowing from purple to green to blond. Harry laughed and made his way over to her. She spotted him and rushed over to greet him, her hair changing to maroon in excitement, "Wow, Harry, is it really you? I didn't expect you to come to Hogwarts for another year. I'm so excited to see what house I'm going to be in! What house do you want to be in? I especially want to be in Slytherin. Oh… I'm ranting aren't I," the part about Slytherin was said with a wink, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"Tonks. We need to talk privately. It's important." straying closer to greet her parents, he whispered in her ear, "I'll ward a train car for us to talk."

"Hello, young man. What's your name," inquired Ted.

"Harry. Harry Potter sir."

"Is it true you have, you know," Tonks gestured towards his forehead.

Harry noted Tonks was doing an amazing job at pretending to be an eleven-year-old girl. He pulled his bangs out of the way, with a grin he said, "Guilty."

"So it's true," said Andromeda, "Such a dreadful night. From what I have heard since we moved is that by the time Dumbledore got there all that was left was you and Voldemort's body."

"Am I interrupting anything," coughed Sirius, "Harry, you are just like your father, giving me the slip and all."

"Sorry."

"Don't be ashamed," chuckled Sirius, "Be proud you managed to escape your godfather."

Harry stole a glance at Tonks who was watching the encounter with a bemused expression on her pretty face, "Sirius this is Tonks and her parents."

"Pleased to meet you," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows, "And how do you know Miss Tonks here."

"Dad!" exclaimed Harry, his cheeks reddening, "We just met."

Looking at him Tonks couldn't help but admire her boyfriends acting skills.

~O~

"Silencio. Muffliato. Now we should be ok. First of all, Tonks, I need to see if it is really you. What was the last thing you remember before," Harry shrugged helplessly?

"We got dressed, then that thing" Tonks shuddered, "Did whatever the fuck it did, now we're here. Not much to say."

Harry leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, "I'm glad it's really you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ditto," Tonks said, leaning on him.

"Well. What do we know about this world so far?"

"Ummm. We know Voldemort is really dead since Sirius found his body. We know Siriu... Oh that was obvious." said Tonks.

"I heard Ron talking about how the students are sorted in pairs. Guess we are going to have to go together in case it remembers us. Speaking of which, what house do you want to be in this time? It listens to your input you know." Harry rambled.

"I was thinking"

"Always a dangerous pastime" Harry interrupted.

"Anyways… before I was interrupted, I was thinking that it would be fun to be in Slytherin this time. Give em a fun time." laughed Tonks.

"Well I'm in." chuckled Harry, "We should recruit the twins. We could call ourselves the Marauders V2, but that's to be decided later. At Least no Voldemort we have to kill this time."

Harry pulled her closer, kissing her on her cherry red, and flavored, lips, "I love you, Tonks."

~O~

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger please come forth," rang out Mcgonagall's shrill voice.

Harry watched as they both quickly walked up and McGonagall placed the massive hat on their heads.

"BOTH GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted immediately.

They both ran towards a cheering Gryffindor table as Harry sadly watched, remembering the old times. Tonks put a comforting hand on his arm and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry. You'll be able to be friends with them. At least you can try."

That earned them a few questioning looks from panicky first years, "Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy."

"Harry turned to Tonks, "How do the two people thing even work. I mean, really?"

"I was having the same thought."

The hat was placed on their heads and after a few seconds, it yelled, "SUSAN HUFFLEPUFF. DRACO SLYTHERIN."

McGonagall called them forward, "Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks."

They walked forward as the students started whispering. He risked a glance at Dumbledore who smiled encouragingly at him. "If only he knew what about to happen," whispered Harry to his girlfriend.

McGonagall placed the hat on their heads. Back again?

Good to see you to Harry thought passive aggressively.

Harry. Tonks said warningly, do you still want to be in Slytherin?

Yes. Wanna have a hat stall?

Of course. Can you do it? Tonks thought excitedly.

So let me get this straight. You want a hat stall than to be placed in Slytherin The hat asked.

Yep, the couple happily answered in unison.

The hall was deathly quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. They all knew they what they were witnessing. Hat stalls occurred one in a lifetime, there, in fact, had been two. The one now, and when the Transfiguration professor was sorted, the other person had been sorted immediately but she was under the hat for ten minutes, disputing between Gryfyndor and Ravenclaw

After fifteen minuted the hat interrupted their conversation, Fun is up, or whatever you two are, better be "Slytherin."

An audible gasp rang out through the hall, then the whispering started up again. Harry glanced at Dumbledore who looked like he had walked through a ghost.

They ran to the correct table who was clapping like mad, both of their cheeks flushing crimson.

~O~

"Follow me. Excuse me. Prefect here." the older student walked up to the dungeon wall, "Salazar."

They walked into the lushly decorated room with the other students. "Wow. So much green" commented Harry dryly, "I'm gonna go get my stuff set up. Meet back here in twenty or so?"

"Sure."

Harry walked up the stairs, pretending not to hear the whispers behind him. He opened the door. The room was huge, at least twice as big as his dorm in Gryffindor he guessed. His stuff that he never bought was already in his room. "Well let's see what I have."

After he set up his room, he went back downstairs to meet Tonks. He spotted her lounging on a chair by the fire and walked over. She saw him coming and scooted over. When Harry sat down next to her, she scooted on to his lap, a move seen by the whole common room.

One student cleared his throat on the other side of the stone room, "We were talking while you were gone and umm… how do I say this? Uhh, we don't think you belong since you… Well we don't think you belong"

A second seventh year next to him stood up sneering, "And we challenge you both to a duel."

Harry and Tonks, looked at each other grinning, Harry spoke first, "I don't think you know what you just did."

Tonks cut in before he could dig them deeper into the hole, "We accept."

Authors Note - Now to address the plot holes I already have. My excuse for the fact Harry and Tonks being in the same year is the timeline got warped when the thing sent them back. Also how Sirius didn't know Ted and his family already is because in this timeline they aren't related and Tonks and her family were living in the US and had moved to the UK just before the story starts. Enough of my excuses. Don't forget to favorite and follow the story.

Rewritten 2-13-19 It really sucked at first didn't it. Lol hope this is better


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note - I don't own harry potter or make any profit from this.**

~O~

Somehow the word of the upcoming duel had reached the ears of Dumbledore Harry reckoned. There was no other reason for Dumbledore to have called him, Tonks and the two older students to his circular office. There where many brass instruments of one purpose or another sitting on a red velvet cloth. Fawkes was sitting in his golden cage, the door open so he could come and go as he pleased. The headmaster broke the science, "I am afraid that I have to insist that the duel doesn't occur."

"But…" Harry started to protest.

"No. I cannot let you face two seventh years in a duel in your first week. Classes haven't even started yet," Dumbledore reasoned.

"I'm not sure you fully understand what we are capable of," this time it was Tonks that spoke up, almost as an afterthought she added, "Sir."

"I may not be aware but…"

Harry cut off the headmaster and in a challenging tone said, "If classes haven't started yet then you truly don't have a clue what we are capable of do you?"

A smile twitched the wrinkled face of the old man, a touch of fatigue flashed over him before he composed himself and said, "Well reasoned. I shall allow the duel to proceed on the set date for duels, all you have to do is complete one simple task for me."

"Of course. What is it," the two first years said in unison, flashing each other a grin.

"I need you to summon a few birds each," Dumbledore said, "If you are advanced as you claim, it should be no problem."

Harry set his wand on the polished oak desk next to him, the light radiating off of Fawkes reflecting off it. Harry flicked a finger and three snow-white swans appeared on the table in front of him. Dumbledore looked at him in awe, his newfound respect for the boy gleaming in his eyes, "I'm not sure I could summon living creatures silently and without a wand. Especially in my first year."

Tonks punched her boyfriend on the arm playfully, "Showoff."

She took her wand out of her pocket and flicked it once while the attention was still on Harry. Two red canaries burst out of Tonks wand, flying around Dumbledore's white hair like fire. One of the seventh years decided to speak then, a scared expression on her pretty face, "Umm… I'm, not..not sure the… the duel is a… you know, good idea...any...anymore."

The second seventh year gulped before saying, "We challenged them in front of the whole Slytherin house. We have to do it or we would be shamed by our friends."

"So it's settled then. The duel will be held in the great hall after breakfast the first Saturday of next month. As is customary with duels. That should give you four, let's see, sixteen days to prepare. That should be enough," Dumbledore announced to the two confident first years and the panic-stricken seventh years.

~O~

"Do you think Dumbledore was suspicious," asked Harry.

"Of course he was. Mother fucker, just had to show off in front of your incompetent mentor from the fucking future, it's not even really him," Harry bit back a comment and let Tonks continue ranting, "Now the two seventh years are scared out of their fucking minds and now the whole school is going to know how advanced we are. Then we are going to become popular after we crush their arses in the duel, I mean come on. The two best aurors in the department pitted against two lousy students. A single spell of family magic from you would shut their sorry asses up."

"Tonks. Please," Harry started to say before he was cut off by Tonks.

"Oh don't you start on me."

"Tonks, what did you drink with breakfast this morning," Harry asked, a look of panic and understanding on his face.

"The twins offered me a butterbeer. Why?" She demanded.

"Come on," Harry beckoned for her to follow, "We are going to get the antidote for the potion they put in it and possibly recruit them." Tonks started to protest but Harry cut her off, grabbing her arm a pulling her towards the Gryffindor tower.

~O~

Harry was pacing in front of the fat lady, Tonks watching with a worried expression from the corner she had summoned a lush green armchair in. "Harry, are you alright? What's wrong."

"What's wrong," Harry exploded, "Oh just that the twins put a fucking anger potion in an alcoholic beverage. The alcohol intensifies the effect of the potion," he continued in a civil tone now, "Oh my god I'm a fucking idiot."

Relief washed over her as Harry cast a counterspell on her, all feelings of hate for him wiped out of her system. She ran up and pulled him over to the chair, they stumbled over to the chair a plopped down, just enjoying each other company.

"Nice show of affection you two," Fred interrupted their kiss.

"But aren't you two a bit young for that? Nice job figuring out what we did," said George with a smile.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT AN ANGER POTION IN MY WIFE'S DRINK. I MEAN AT LEAST BE DISCRETE."

"Harry you said wife," Tonks whispered into his hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Getting a bit ahead of ourselves are we," George said and wiggled his eyebrows. He was greeted by Tonks rolling her eyes.

"And how did you know about the anger potion anyways," asked Fred.

"If you're going to slip someone a potion at least put it in the drink they already have," Harry said in a serious voice, but the humor glinted in his eyes. Harry glanced at Tonks and whispered, "Do you think we should tell them?"

Tonks replied in a whisper, "I don't think we have a choice."

"Come with us, George and Fred. We need to tell you something." Harry vanished the armchair and started walking with Tonks, hand in hand.

The twins gave each other a look and started to follow. George asked, "Where are we going?"

"Where are we going," Chimed in Tonks.

"Room of requirement," Grunted Harry.

The two redhead twins gave each other another look that displayed their thoughts How does he know about that in the first week when we found it in the third year.

~O~

"We need you to make an unbreakable vow before we enlighten you in our secrets," Harry said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Fred, mocking his brother, "Why would you know about that?"

"Don't you dare play with me," Harry said in a dangerously low voice, "I know you tried to get your oaf of a brother to make one. We will make one or you will feel what an auror at full power with family magic feels like."

"Harry you need to control your anger, you let things slip when you don't," Tonks intervene in a worried voice.

"You're right. Sorry," to scare them a flaming lion burst forth from the wall behind the twins, "As I said, not pretty. Now let's get this done."

Blue strands of light flowed out of Harry's hand, entwining itself in the twins hands, "Will you promise to not reveal our secrets without our permission?"

"We promise," The twins said in unison.

"And to aid us when we need?"

"We will."

"Good. Now the hard part," with a flick of his wand, three armchairs appeared, "Please seat yourselves. This is going to take a while. Tea?"

Knowing they should just agree, the twins nodded, "Sure."

Two china cups appeared and floated near the laps of the two older students. "To summarize, we where, are, married and we went back in time somehow. I used to be in Gryffindor and Tonks here was in Hufflepuff. Any questions?"

The two Gryffindors shook their heads, and Tonks picked up where her husband left off, "Now for a more detailed story."

~O~

"Now that that's over, I have a proposal," the twins leaned forward in their chairs, "As you know we are in Slytherin. We are willing to help you prank them, giving you inside information, brewing potions, etcetera. All we want in exchange is the marauder's map."

Fred and George looked at each other, "How do you know about that."

"Really. We tell you about how we are from the future and what you don't believe is that we know about a map," Harry laughed at the irony.

 **Authors Note - Thank you for over 360 views in a week! Also, thank you for the follows and favorites. This was a hard chapter to write, not taking into account I had writers' block for the past six days. As you can probably tell, I don't like Dumbledore. Do you think that they should have told the twins or not? Feel free to leave a review. Thank you for the support so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - I'm writing this on my phone in Spanish rn. So yea… this should be out on the third. I'm trying to post every Sunday if, for some damned reason, you cared so yea. This is going to be the chapter about the duel and a surprise. I'm targeting for this chapter to be longer than the first two, just over 1.2k words each. I'm going for maybe 2k, depending on how I feel and when I feel it merged into chapter four. Thank you so much for 700 views. It's been a full eight days. That's almost 88 views a day! Please feel free to share if you enjoy (You don't have to as I am happy with the support I am receiving at the moment).**

 **Trigger warning: mentions of sexual abuse**

Light flashes between the 3 immensely powerful wizards wands'. Tonks sat on an armchair, dozing in and out of consciousness, the room had willed the chair into existence on the wisp of the thought of a plush green chair. As if she were far away and listening with one of the old twins extendable ears, she heard Harry say, "Nice! Fred, you almost had me there with that cutting charm. Tonks, honey, ready for your go?"

Grunting, Tonks heaved herself out of the comfortable armchair, magically expanded so it was more like a bed. "Ready you two? Good luck."

At that point, Harry chimed in with a quick humorless laugh, "Take all the luck you want, she was, is, the best auror in the department, second to me. I could only beat her due to family magic and rituals I've done."

"You've done rituals? Those are extremely dangerous and highly illegal aren't they," asked Fred.

"I did them when they were deemed legal again after Dumbledore died. I think I'll be the one to do him in this go. That fucking bastard put me with a fucking abusive family for 17 fucking years. I was beaten, used as a slave, molested by my uncle more times than I would like to count, and to top it all off they even tried to kill me a few times, the first being when I was fucking twelve. TWELVE! When I told Dumbledore he didn't believe me. He basically condemned me to the same fate and Voldemort. Dumbledore has created two monsters," ranted Harry. Tonks walked over and put a hand on his trembling shoulder, calming him even though it only worked to a certain extent. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, "I'm sorry but that mother of all fuckers deserves to be on the lowest level of whatever hell there is for how he twists and manipulates people. Training me like a fucking lamb for slaughter."

Fred and George shared a look of maybe pity, no confusion, "Harry, you've been living with Sirius for the past ten years. We don't know what you're talking about."

"What don't you understand about we're time travelers," exploded Harry for the second time that day. He noted dealing with teenagers was awful just before a sharp pain racked his scar, the first in this timeline, making him curl up into a ball, shaking like he had when Bellatrix had hit him with a crucio.

Both the twins jumped back in reflex as he fell, Tonks rushing to him and shaking his body, crying over his still form. Harry wanted to tell her he was fine but it felt as if he couldn't bring himself to, almost as if he was watching from a distance.

~O~

A voice filled his head, Tonks, if his memories were accurate, "Madam Pomfrey he's awake."

"Oh thank Merlin you're awake Mr. Potter. You've been out for three days. Miss Tonks here refused to leave your side. Always stubborn us ladies'," rang out the all too familiar voice, it sounded as if it was getting closer but he couldn't quite reach it.

"Miss Tonks. I've afraid that I need to discuss this matter with Dumbledore and Mr. Potter hear," started the healer.

"No," cut in Harry, seeming to wake from his self-induced trance, "Tonks is staying here and that's final. No ifs or buts."

"It's quite alright," rang the voice of the old headmaster, "If Harry says she stays, she stays."

The healer proper Harry up on pillows, Tonks took that as an invitation to sit down onto the bed and lean on him, brushing strands of his raven hair out of his face. That earned them a few quizzical looks before Madam Pomfrey continued. "I'm afraid that accursed night V-V-Voldemort, fine happy? Ok, so that night it appears that a lock was placed on your, Harry's, magical core. It's tough to say as I'm no expert but it seems that Voldemort's spirit has been alive this whole time and he just truly died. I would wager your magic will be stronger at least tenfold," the last comment directed at Harry.

Harry gasped, "Wait. I'm already considered a powerful wizard so does that mean."

"Harry. Are you sure your ok. What do you mean you are already considered a powerful wizard at such a tender age, before you even have taken your first magical class," Dumbledore asked, a worried look on his old wrinkled face.

Harry snorted at the irony of the headmaster having sympathy for him after denying it those long 16 years before he was killed. A look of anger flashed over his face and he once again swore to himself to make the man's life miserable. Having composed himself, Harry said, "I am fine."

At a flick of Harry's hand (he was trying to summon birds), the magical lights flickered and the bed he was in started to rock from the power he was emanating. A beam of green light (the light had hints of silver and red swirling in it) shot out of his middle finger, a hole burst open in the floor. As if in a trance Harry started to chat, "Rise my golem. Rise, my servant."

As if timed by an unseen clock, a wooden golem burst forth from the maple infirmary floor. The former inanimate object now standing over eight feet tall. Madam Pomfrey let out a single ear piercing shriek before tooling over and landing on the floor with a thud of skin hitting wood. Harry got out of bed and carefully approached the wooden beast, "Oh my fucking god what have I done this time? Please, I didn't ask for this. What did I do to earn this," he said, almost begging the gods for forgiveness.

"Harry do you know what this means? Of course, you don't, you eleven," that earned a snort from Harry, causing the old man to pause before continuing in an excited voice, "I have been attempting to make golems for the past hundred years but none of them stay. This is a huge magical discovery," Dumbledore practically shouted the last bit, looking decades younger than he actually was.

"Sir. With all due respect, I don't have a clue how I did that, I was trying to summon birds like before."

A stirring sound interrupted their conversation, "What happened. How did I get into the floor? Oh my god, what is that?"

Dumbledore answers her questions in a kind tone, "We don't know what happened. You fainted when Harry here," he gestured towards the boy with the raven hair, "Created what I believe to be a golem."

"A golem," stuttered Madam Pomfrey.

Taking the time to talk, Harry said, "What's a golem?"

"I believe it is animating an inanimate object without the use of necromancy," said the old man, turning to look at a confused Harry.

"So… you're saying that I basically just used necromancy without using necromancy," asked Harry, his tone with growing confusion.

"Precisely."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense," started Harry, "The question now is how I did it."

"I believe that since you have now unlocked your full," emphasizing it with air quotes, Dumbledore said, "power, you put too little much into the spell and your body overloaded, but that's just a guess. I would presume it is entirely legal."

"Well, now I have to figure out how to do it again," Harry shrugged.

~O~

The great hall rang with the clatter of silverware on plates. Food piled up on the enchanted platters, refilling whenever they were empty. Harry's plate was piled with eggs, sausage, waffles and a few helpings of treacle tart. The roof was enchanted to look be sunny with a few lonely clouds littering the azure sky. Dumbledore stood, tapping his glass with a fork twice. The shrill notice rang out in the hall, "As our older students know, it is customary to hold all duels the first Saturday of every month," he paused, "Today we have a very special duel, and it's actually a two on two duel. Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks pitted against two vicious seventh years, drum roll please, Thomas and his sister Jessica."

The hall erupted in clapping as Dumbledore flicked his hand and the tables spread to the corners, with the students still in. A dueling platform, twice as wide as usual, erupted from the floor.

The four students came forward and stood on the platform. They bowed, glaring daggers at this opponents, "Begin when the rag hits the ground."

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore summoned a white rag. The duel had started.

With a flash of white light, Harry and Tonks went on the attack. Stunner after stunner, mixed in with cutting curses and disarming curses. The seventh-year siblings conjured up a shield and pulled walls out of the earth. A nasty purple curse shot toward Harry from behind the magical shield, only to be stopped by a bird he had summoned at the last second, "Son of a bitch. Keep it non-lethal you asshole."

Suddenly Harry felt Tonks go down, stunned by the sound of it. Infuriated he used the anger coursing through his and directed it out of his fingers. The green light careened towards Thomas who thought it was a killing curse. A twenty foot tall beast of pure rock burst out of the stone wall, the 'muscle' bulging off its grey arms, giving it a dead look. At that point, he decided it was enough and started using family magic. A wooden serpent burst out of the platform, rushing towards the older students. In a desperate attempt to survive they turned to the unforgivables, "A-A- Avada Kedavra."

A green jet of light flew towards the snake, only to faze through it now heading straight for Tonks. Time seemed to slow as Harry flung himself in front of the spell. The hall erupted in chaos.

~O~

"And why the fuck am I being buried," Harry shouted.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to check on the boy they thought dead, turning white as a sheet she announced, "He has no pulse."

 **AN - I'm writing this as well as bringing my other ideas to life(Coming 2-24-19). I'm writing this at the end of the second draft. I'll finish it later. Thank you so much for the support. I was about 100 words off from my goal(as of now) but oh well. I didn't want to have a weird ending, better to leave it at a cliffhanger. Also, I'm going to start being a beta in a while so that's fun.**

 **~Hp fan**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I don't own Harry Potter or monetize this story.**

"What do you mean I have no pulse," a red-faced Harry shouted.

"Well, I mean that you have no pulse," a note of humor in the distraught school nurse's voice.

"How is that even possible?"

"Take a deep breath," crooned Madam Pomfrey's soft voice.

Taking a deep breath Harry looked around. He was in the all too familiar hospital wing. The oak floors wet from spilled potions in one spot. _Why doesn't she just banish the spills? Guess I'll ask later_. The metal beds where all full with the influx in illnesses this time of year, colds Harry guessed.

Susan sat two beds away from Harry, nasty boils on her face, probably from a failed potion.

Tonks and Severus practically ran into the room, comically skipping on the wet floor and landing on their asses with a thud. Harry started to laugh for the first time in a while, "Oh my god. I haven't laughed like that in years. I was just about to banish the potions," with a flick of his hand the mess disappeared.

Severus looked at him in awe for a few seconds before starting, "How powerful are you? First making what I can only describe as a golem and then vanishing water wordlessly. Never mind I don't want to know. I'm here, one because you saved Tonks from the killing curse and somehow survived it. Are you well enough to come to Thomas's trial on the twentieth, that should give you two more days to recuperate."

"All things considered, I am doing extremely well for having survived the killing curse for the second time."

Tonks then spoke up, "Harry are you ok? I would come over there but I don't want to hurt you. I can't thank you enough, without you I would be dead."

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm right here," said Harry with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'll leave you two to yourselves," Severus said, barely hiding his amusement.

Madam Pomfrey coughed, "There's still this tiny problem of you having no pulse."

"You what," screamed Tonks.

"Relax Tonks," turning to the healer, Harry continued, "IIs it possible it's a side effect of surviving the killing curse twice?"

Tonks sat down and sat on his lap, playing with his messy raven hair. Harry's green eyes twinkled as he looked at her fondly. His fingers made their to Tonks hair, currently blond, getting tangled in the long locks.

An amused Madam Pomfrey looked at them, "You know, young love is always cute to watch. Mr. Potter, you are free to go."

With a turn, Madam Pomfrey's robes billowed out behind her. The oak door to her office slammed shut, leaving the two teens to each other. Harry continued to play with her hair, "Well I'm free to go. What do you want to do?"

Tonks didn't answer, instead, she pulled him towards the room of requirement. Getting the hint, Harry sped up eagerly.

They stumbled towards the seventh-floor corridor in a stumbling dance. _I need a comfy room no one can get into. I need a comfy room no one can get into. I need a comfy room no one can get into._

A great oak door appeared _geez there is a lot of oak here_. The bronze and gold lining the door, weaving in complex and beautiful patterns. The polished silver handle gleamed in a soft white light. Tonks pulled Harry into the room. A cream sofa lined one corner, the brick fireplace burned, giving the room the smell of pine. There was a king bed up against the north wall, the sheets pulled back already.

Tonks pulled him onto the bed and strokes her fingers down his chest, "You know what to do."

~O~

"Ok you've had your week of rest," said George.

"Now tell us what the fuck happened," finished Fred, his voice rising with every word.

Tonks was sitting on Harry's lap, on a cream colored couch. Fred and George sat together on a second royal blue couch, facing them with a glass coffee table in between them. There were four steaming mugs of butterbeer sitting on the table.

Harry picked his mug up and took a deep draft before speaking, "Well, before we came back, I was the master of death."

"I'm going to stop you there, what's the master of death," interrupted Fred.

"Have you heard of the deathly hallows," Fred and George nodded in unison, "I still have them all. It's possible I can't die."

With a flourish, he pulled out his father's cloak from a pocket. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and held up his finger with the resurrection stone on it, "The three deathly hallows. Though why Dumbledore doesn't have the elder wand, I don't know."

The four continued to chat late into the night, but before they retired for the day Harry spoke up, "I know you two want to start a joke shop, want a loan? This time around I have my family's vaults and can invest."

Harry pulled out a bank statement, on it was a list of investments and a form on how to invest. The investments included more than half of the daily prophet, witch weekly and all the corresponding branches, investments in most of the pure blood's company's. It also included heave investments in Flourish and Bolts, quality quidditch supplies, Madam Malkins, and other shops. There were also investments in muggle stores and companies.

"I'm willing to put in a twenty thousand galleon start-up loan in return for a percentage of profit," said Harry.

"We're in, what are we thinking? 40% profits for you," Fred said immediately.

"Night," Tonks told the redhead twins.

~O~

Harry and Tonks made their way towards the room of requirement to train. _We need a place to train. We need a place to train. We need a place to train._

The room opened to a beige wall, the room had a wall of muggle exercise machines, the opposite wall has magical training equipment. There were floating weights and floating pull up bars with an assortment of other items. In one corner there was a door leading to a room to practice spell casting and next to it was a thick oak door leading to a stone room with a divot in the center for rituals. Next to the doors where an assortment of knives, swords, bows and any kind of weapon you could possibly need. Harry broke the silence, "Geez, I didn't know it would be this extensive."

"Neither did I," Tonks admitted, "I want to learn to fight with knives."

The second Tonks said this, a painting appeared. In a gravelly voice, it said, "I can teach you."

"Well, great. What do I do first," a skeptical Tonks asked.

"For one, you both could pick up a weapon and your wands," the painting said, "Oh, and by the way, you can just call me Mr. Flammel."

"But Nicolas is alive isn't he," asked Harry, immediately suspicious.

"I am Nicolas's great grandfather," Mr. Flammel informed the two.e painting said.

The two hurried to gather what they needed and once they had it, Mr. Peverall continued, "I'm going to teach you a spell that was forgotten in time. This will keep the blades from dulling and it will protect the users from most magic that aims to harm you. The second spell I'm going to teach you will dull your blades and stop them from cutting each other while you duel."

The painting that the room of requirement has summoned proceeded to tell Harry and Tonks how to cast the spells. Once the couple had properly dulled and protected their blades Mr. Nicolas instructed them how to stand and how to properly hold their knives.

~O~

After weeks of following the routine of training for an hour after breakfast then going to classes, then taking an hour for homework before training again until ten. The owls had come and delivered the mail already when Dumbledore tapped his glass with a fork, "Prefects, take your students back to your house. Grindelwald is back."

 **AN - Sorry that was a short chapter. I had guests over so I was delayed in writing this. Sorry. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Hp fan**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN -** _$content$_ \- parseltongue

 _Content_ \- thoughts

The Slytherin common room was especially warm, considering it was under a lake. The lush green carpet, inscribed with Salazar Slytherin's face and a phrase in parseltongue. It read _$There is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to see it$_. _So that's where Voldemort got his saying._

The students had all been sent to their respective houses. The teachers were in a panic. Harry had lingered to watch the aftermath, apparently, Dumbledore was going to wait to see what happened and if necessary, duel him with Tonks help. Tonks spoke up from next to him on the green couch, "What the fuck is happening."

"I don't know, I thought Grindelwald died this time. Either he escaped from Nurmengard, however unlikely, or one of his old followers broke him out. He probably built in a passage in case he ever got trapped. Though I wonder what took him so long to get out if that's the case," Harry's mind raced faster than the eye could see, if it was possible to see thoughts. This was due to his extensive training as an auror, to become one, not only did you have to be an amazing duelist, good at school, and brave. You also had to be quick-witted, something Harry was. After watching Snape die during the battle and then finding he was a spy all along, changed the then boy. It was almost like the potions master's cunning and quick wit had resided in Harry. This skill had saved him, Tonks and countless others in the line of duty. Another odd side effect of watching the memories was he FUCKING HATED Dumbledore for leaving him on a doorstep and for refusing to be the secret keeper for the Potters. He had to hold himself back from killing the man every time he saw him, the only thing holding him back was the reminder that this wasn't the same man he knew and trusted, only to learn he partially in fault for his parent's murder and him living with abusive relatives. At least this time he stopped Sirius from going to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, and once again, Harry swore to destroy Albus FUCKING Dumbledore.

"Cmon, get your robes on, we're going after him," Harry called behind him to Tonks, as he walked, no ran, up the dorm stairs to change into clothes more suitable for combat. Harry was exercising his brain, repeating over and over the code, all aurors followed, if only as a distraction. He planned on doing what the senile headmaster wasn't capable of, killing. _I mean, really, making a pact not to kill the fucking death eaters, it would have been different if they weren't casting a barrage of fucking killing cursed at us, and what? Were supposed to retaliate with stunners, really sane that man. I mean he's left me on a fucking doorstep in the middle of the night twice, at least the second time it wasn't permanent since he got Black off._

Harry grumbled to himself about how Dumbledore and how fucking stupid he was all while changing. He grabbed his wand holster, made of dragonhide, Harry checked it for curses before buckling it onto his wrist. _Better safe than sorry, since I didn't buy any of this._ Still grumbling, the so called pre-teen laced his boots. Harry jumped up, the only good thing about this whole situation is that, for one, he was be twenty or so times more powerful than before. The only other thing was that he had his eleven year old body back, and he was in far better shape than before from all the training, added with the rituals he and Tonks had done. He had increased strength, heightened senses and higher stamina, both physical and magical.

Harry pulled on a dragonhide robe before bounding down the steps. He jumped the final three steps, as any boy would do. Harry slammed into Draco who sneered, "Watch where you're going," he paused before spitting on the ground, "Potter."

Harry just rolled his eyes. _Why the fuck is he up this late, and where was he._ Draco paid no mind to the gesture and continued, "Where are you going? To fuck that scummy whore that attaches herself to the oh, so powerful Boy Who Lived."

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the blonde haired boy, but before he could curse the bitch into next year, a red light flew beneath his outstretched arm and hit Draco in the chest. He toppled over, hitting his head hard on the silver carpeted stairs. Tonks walked forwards, a sheepish grin on her face, turned smirk when she saw the look in the boys eyes. Taking great pleasure in his pain, Tonks just laughed, but a grimace crossed her face as the thought. _Oh my god, I enjoyed his pain. Well, more than usual at the very least._ Draco, however, mistaken it for Tonks thinking twice about hexing him, and through his now free mouth he spat, "Wait till my father hears about this," before storming up the stairs. He turned and sent a full body bind curse at Tonks, that somehow found its mark. Harry muttered the counter curse.

He the devil on his left shoulder and the angel on his right shoulder battling it out in his mind, a curse was on the tip of his tongue before he decided he might as well not waste his magical power on the sucmy bitch in front of him. However, Harry swore that he would kill Draco, but first torture his family while forcing him to watch. A mad laugh escaped his slightly parted lips, causing the arrogant blind to turn and look at him. Tonks put a hand on his shoulder, "What are you going to do to him. I know how you get when you have that look."

"I'm going to kill that bastard and his family, but Grindelwald is my first priority here."

"Mr. Potter and Miss Tonks, may I ask why you are going to kill my godson and his family."

Before Harry could start talking, Tonk replied, "He called me a whore and tried to curse me when I hit him with a stinging hex. If it wasn't for Harry here, I would have been at that bastards mercy, if he would even touch a," Tonks voice got dangerously low, "Half-blood like me."

"Very well, five points from Slytherin for his actions and I shall be having words with him, though may I ask, why are two first years like yourself going after Grindelwald," Snape said, his voice going from understanding to dangerous. Harry and Tonks both knew one wrong move and they were dead, figuratively speaking. Even though Snape was powerful, he was no match for Harry, who has absorbed the potion master's strength through accidental blood magic the night he had died before. This was combined with the fact that he had the lock taken off his magical core. That multiplied his strength by tenfold, and Snape's as well.

Speaking carefully, Harry started, "We are more than first years, I believe I could best you in a duel easily, and even Dumbledore, it would be close with him, but I would win."

Snape considered this for a moment, "I know you are powerful Mr. Potter, but that is impossible for anyone to do, yet a first year like yourself. I'm sorry to break it to you, but it wouldn't work."

"If you insist, Sir, let us compromise," Harry said.

Tonks cut in, "You really think you could best Dumbledore. I know your one of the most powerful wizards ever but really? Dumbledore is second only to Merlin himself from what is know about both of them."

"It is true Potter, what makes you so confident? What is the so called compromise you have," Snape said, sneering at the audacity and nerve the boy showed. How dare James's son come and claim to be a better wizard than Dumbledore and himself. He, Severus Snape, was the most accomplished potions master and Occlumens in history. He was the one who had tricked the greatest dark wizard in history into thinking he was loyal and that he was telling truth and the whole truth. He had invented Veritasium and made it legal in court, he had invented spells and potions at age sixteen. He, Severus (Or as his bullies had called him, Snivellus) Snape was the second greatest wizard alive, since voldemort was truely dead. His dark mark had faded the day of the Potter brats duel, in which he had dominated two seventh years.

"You stop Dumbledore from taking action against Grindelwald unless necessary, and we shall duel next saturday at the tournament. If you win, I will announce you to be the better wizard, and I will give you a third of my fortune. If I win, you shall set up a duel between Dumbledore and I, and you will make sure Grindelwald is mine. Also you have to get me into the Gryffindor common room. Deal," Harry spoke with such confidence that Snape dropped his sneer and looked in awe at the boy, he was willing to risk hundreds of thousands, if not millions of galleons in a single duel.

"I won't ask where you will get the skill, or what you are going to do in the Gryfindor common room but I accept," Snape stuck out his hand to the boy, who he had newfound respect for. The temptation was to great to refuse. He would have been able to settle down, set for life, and experiment and brew for aslong as he lived, another hundred years or so. He stared at the boy, "I ask you keep your hands off my godson though. I will keep Dumbledore from taking action against Grindelwald for now, but I won't stop him from if it becomes necessary, agreed?"

"No, if it becomes necessary, alert me. He's already dead to me," Harry said, "Oh and if he insults Tonks again, I'll kill him."

Snape gulped, "I guess I better go talk to him."

Harry called after the man who made him what he was, "I don't make idle threats so I would tell him what I said."

Tonks turned to her boyfriend, "You wouldn't actually kill him, would you?"

"I would do anything to keep you safe."

The confidence in which he said that scarred Tonks, causing her to shiver. She looked into Harry's eyes, only to see he had changed them from green to all black. There was no white, just two black lifeless eyes.

~O~

All potions class Snape stared at Harry and Tonks trying to judge and read the young couple. He stood over their shoulders while they diced their salamander tail and while they added boomslang skin to their bubbling cauldron. Snape looked with a intense gaze that made him look haunted when combined with the flickering candles and bags under his eyes, "Potter, it seems you inherited your mothers talent in potions, your father barely passed, it's a miracle he became an auror."

 _If only he knew where I really got the potions skills._ Harry burst into laughter, causing the whole dungeon to turn and look at him oddly. Daphne gave him a cold calculating look before turning back to her potion.

"Did I say something, amusing," Snape said with a cold look on his face. Harry turned and looked him in the eyes, something any sensible man wouldn't do. Snape reached out with his mind, only to find a thick barrier their, all he could divulge from the 'teens' mind was the recipy for the potion. Harry watched Severus's eyes widen in shock. A look of amusement crossed Harry's face, it was then when the potions master noticed his cold, lifeless eyes. A gasp escaped the head of houses mouth, causing everyone to look at them, once again.

~O~

"I'm telling you, he had a defense around his mind that was so alien to me I couldn't penetrate it. And his eyes," a shudder racked his spine, "Those eyes were pure black. They were almost radiating death from them."

"I understand you're worried, but, Severus, please refrain from using occlumency on students again," the aged headmaster stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. I have to ask you to not take action against Grindelwald for now. Harry and I have a sort of bet," Snape emphasize his point with air quotes, much to Dumbledore's amusement. He refrained from letting on that Harry was going to kill Grindelwald himself, "We are going to duel next saturday, he really does stand a chance from what he says, if Harry wins, he gets to duel you and Grindelwald is his. The duel with you is up to you to schedule."

Dumbledore actually snorted in amusement, a rare occurrence, "He actually thinks he can take me, Dumbledore on."

"Apparently."

~O~

Harry and Tonks grabbed Snape's arms, one on each side. Both the 'teens' could apparate, but they didn't want to as to not draw any more attention to themselves. Since they were the main witnesses, they were being apparated there. Thomas was in a ministry holding cell, waiting for the trial. The rest of the school was being flooed into the ministry, as witnesses, the teachers where overseeing the process. Students lined up at Mcgonagall's and Flitwick's offices.

The familiar pulling sensation filled Harry and Tonks, even though they were experienced, you never fully got used to it. A few seconds later, they appeared in the lobby where students and employees where streaming out of the fireplaces.

Once the three had arrived at the courtroom, it took another three hours for each student to give their final testimony. Once each student was done, they waited in groups until a teacher escorted them back to the castle.

~O~

Once the Wizengamot had assembled, Amelia bones started, "This is the six hundred and fifty sixth meeting of the Wizengamot. We are here on the trial of the orphan Tomas who cast the killing curse during a non lethal duel at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The spell was cast at a golem, Harry James Potter invented them just days before the duel, but missed. The spell would have killed Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks blushed furiously at the mention of her first name, "But was saved by the heroic actions of Harry James Potter," it was Harry's turn to blush," Who survived the killing curse for the second time, still the only to have survived it, and definitely the only to survive it twice. The charges go as, using a lethal curse in a non-lethal duel, and use of an unforgivable curse on a minor. How do you plead?"

The lawyer that was assigned to Thomas stepped forward, "My client pleads guilty."

A gasp rang through the Wizengamot, someone pleading guilty was unheard of, especially in recent times.

It took a second for Madam Bones to collect herself, "Very well, the accused will receive a life sentence for his actions."

Harry leaned towards Tonks, "I'm going to kill him for almost harming you, even if it's the last thing I do, that and kill Draco if he harms you again. I would wade through a ocean of blood for you, even if it kills me."

Snape looked on with respect as the confession of love played out in front of him."

 **AN - What do you think of this chapter? I liked it more than the previous, I'm rewriting them. Why didn't Snape tell Dumbledore that Harry wanted to kill Grindelwald. Review or pm me, tell me your thoughts. Favorite and Follow.**

 **~Hp fan**


End file.
